Loved
by lauradaexplorer
Summary: Danny's sick who will take care of him? SLASH/THREESOME This story is COMPLETE but a sequel will follow ... Baby Boy


Disclaimer: I own CSI NY (IN MY MIND) and I own all the characters and they live with me and cater to my every whim (IN MY MIND). Actually the meds have just kicked in and I realise that I own nothing, sorry to mislead you x x

A/N Slasherific threesome, if it is not your thing please read no further x x

Danny stood at the microscope and shuddered, he was feeling hot and cold all over and his head felt like it was going to fall off but he squeezed his eyes and put himself back to work peering through the scope. It was a few minutes later that Mac came into the room. He had been watching Danny through the glass from his office and didn't like what he saw the, the young man had been shivering intermittently and pressing the back of his hand to his head, a sure sign of a temperature, added to that Danny had been looking into the microscope longer than was necessary without actually doing anything.

'Danny?' Mac asked softly as he slipped into the room. Danny startled up and swayed alarmingly, Mac grabbed him by the shoulders. 'Danny what's wrong?' Danny straightened himself up and stared at Mac eyes glassy, his tongue felt twice its' size and at the same time rather numb, he saw colours swirling around Mac as his vision tunnelled. Mac was glad he had not released his hold on Danny's shoulders as Danny's eyes rolled back into his head and his knees buckled and he passed clean out. 'DANNY!'

Mac controlled Danny's fall as he called his name. He settled Danny on the floor using his jacket as a pillow. Hawkes rushed through the door having seen Danny's on his way to trace. 'Mac?' He asked questioningly, but Mac didn't look up from Danny's prone form. Just then Danny's eyelids fluttered his eyes making out a fuzzy outline, 'Mac? Wh..what happened?'

Mac brushed Danny's hair back from his forehead, 'You passed out Danny, how long have you been feeling like this?' Danny swallowed before replying. 'Since this morning, th..thought it was j..just a cold.' Danny started to shiver again. 'Danny, I thought you felt hot this morning but I thought it was just because you had been between us?'

'Mac, I don't feel so good, can we go back to bed?' Danny's glassy eyes roamed to Hawkes and he suddenly tried to sit up but Hawkes and Mac held him firm.

'Mac,' Hawkes interrupted, 'Danny what have you been feeling?'

'Uh, headache, sore throat, skull feels too small, hot and, and cold and..and..' Danny faded out at the end. 'Mac I think Danny just has a bad case of the flu, he needs to be home resting, preferably with someone there to look after him, he needs to be kept cool and needs plenty of fluids in him. If I have not misheard, perhaps you should take him home?' Hawkes said the last bit of his statement with a cool nonchalance and a small smile.

'Uh, yeah, thanks Hawkes, can you watch him while I give someone a call?'

'The, uh, 'between' person?' Hawkes asked with a smirk.

Mac didn't reply but smiled and stood up pulling out his cell phone. 'Hey, it's me, Danny is sick, I am bringing him home but can you make sure we have Tylenol, juice, tissues and some Pepto in case he starts feeling nauseous.......Yeah Hawkes has checked him over... Yeah thanks Donnie.' He shut the phone and looked at Hawkes.

''Donnie' huh, wouldn't be a Flack would it?'

'Just don't call him Donnie, only Mac gets to call him that' Danny giggled.

'OK mister, let's get you home.' The lie down seemed to have done Danny some good because with a little help he stood and was aided to Macs car, slumping in the seat almost bonelessly. He was fast asleep by the time they reached their apartment, head against the window, glasses askew. Mac sighed and gently removed his lover's glasses, gently nudging him, 'Wake up Danny we're home.' The nudging was ineffective so Mac got out and went around the car, carefully opening the door ready to catch the limp Danny leaning against the window. It seemed that the door opening was enough because Danny jerked awake and gazed blearily at Mac. 'Sweety? We're home but I need to get you upstairs, think you can help?' Mac grinned at Danny and Danny responded by clumsily trying to get out of the car, between them they managed to get to the lift and up to their apartment. Mac simply knocked instead of trying to get his keys out, knowing that their lover would have been waiting anxiously, after all Danny was their baby boy and Mac and Don worried whether he was ill or not.

Don opened the door, swooping to help with Danny when he saw him hanging heavily from Mac's shoulder. Danny smiled lazily at Don, 'Hey handsome.'

'Hey yourself baby boy, let's get you to bed huh?' With that he and Mac shouldered most of Danny's weight and they took him to their king sized bed and gently sat Danny on the edge. They didn't speak as Don held Danny up, Danny's head on his shoulder, and Mac gently took of his clothes leaving him in his boxers only. Together they carefully laid him back on the pillows getting a murmured 'Thanks' before Danny fell into a deep sleep whilst being tucked in by his two lovers.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Danny, moments of wakefulness filled with loving eyes, juice, Tylenol and cool flannels and hours of deep dreamless sleep. Mac and Don tended to Danny lovingly together spending time not with Danny sat on their sofa dons head on Mac's chest being lovingly petted as they watched TV without really seeing it.

The night passed pretty much as the day, the only difference being that Don ad Mac slept on the other side of their king sized bed from Danny to avoid being infected but needing sleep anyway. The next morning Danny woke to his lovers hovering over him with breakfast on a tray. They sat him up and fed him by hand and made him drink and take some more Tylenol, he settled back into the pillows. 'I love you' both Mac and Don said at the same time and as Danny settled back into a doze he never felt more loved, and he whispered back, 'I know, I love youze too.'


End file.
